Cho and Cedric
by Georgina
Summary: Cho is grieving over Credic's death! But a friend ends up moving next door. This friend has feelings for Harry Potter, and Harry likes Cho. You guessed it, it's Hermione who's the friend. Journey through Cho's flashbacks of Cedic and the topic of Harry!


Disclaimer: Ok I don't own any of these characters and Ivy and later on Chris belong to the great goddess, Circe. I changed them and their personality but they have the same name! 

Let's see… bear with me!

* * *

Cho's eye's raked the bewitched ceiling of her bedroom. It was made to flash shades of pink, blue, and purple at random. She smiled as she brushed her fingers gently and slowly over her lips. She was remembering the kiss that Cedric gave her right before- her smiled suddenly turned to tears. He gave her that kiss right before he went to the third task, where he was never seen alive again. However, though Cho's tears she smiled faintly, remembering his touch. He kissed her so gently but more passionately then he had ever. It was heaven to her body.

Cedric had died that day, in the triwizard tournament. He had tied with Harry Potter. They took the triwizard cup together and it transported them to Voldemont, who killed Cedric quickly. No one knows the exact story of what happened in and out of the maze that day, all except Harry Potter. Dumbledore and a couple others close to him know the story but not the pain of seeing every little detail. That every little detail was seen by Harry Potter, who has to live with it. Cho, however thought he deserved it. Not quite though, she forgives him completely, it wasn't his fault. He didn't, but probably couldn't, do anything when he died. Nevertheless, Cho needed someone to blame, even if he wasn't responsible and Cho knew that. When Cho explained that to her mother she had said,

"It's part of grief, hunny. First are shock, then denial, anger, and then sorrow. You're just coming out of anger sweetie. I understand. You just need someone to blame, for an explanation of this tragedy." Then she turned away, Cho suspected that she was hiding her tears from her grief-stricken daughter. Cho was glad that she did. She didn't think she could take it anymore. She needed someone to support her.

Cho then went up to her bedroom after that, which is were she is now a couple days after. Cho only left to eat; occasionally a friend would come to try to cheer her up. Cho would leave her room then. It has been a week sense the long train ride home from the Hogwarts Express. 

Cho stood up and stretched as if trying to stretch away her feelings. Cho decided that she'll go outside, she needed the air. She walked out the front door and smelled the dewy grass of the morning. She looked around and saw the familiar road in front. On her right was a huge willow tree, that branches scrapped the ground, swaying slightly in the wind. To her left was a half-acre of grass then a house. The house was the same size as Cho's, large. This house however had more levels in the roof. Cho's house only had two levels, there house then, there was a sunroom, which was as big as a muggle garage. Cho's house was a light blue and the house on her left was a grayish. Cho smiled at the little girl and the little boy who were played with fake swords. They were muggle children. Right now, the boy was up on the brick steps in front of the house and the girl was below, fighting him. Cho's eyes feel in love with the sight in front of her. There was a lake. There was an island far out not far enough so that you couldn't see trees beach and even some bushes. That island was called Sand Island. Every time she saw this lake, she smiled. It always looked beautiful and never old. She saw it all the time. However, some how it still amazed her. She looked to the side of the lake, about four and half miles from her, there was another two houses and that was about all she could see. The rest was covered with thick, wild trees. Her house and the house next to her had few trees in the front, but many in the back. 

Cho crossed the street and walked carefully on to the rocks that held the now calm lake in its position. Cho rolled up her pajama legs, sat on a big, round rock, and placed her feet gently in the water. She placed her hands behind her. The coldness of the lake didn't bother her. Cho closed her eyes. She enjoyed the sun beaming on her body, warming her up. 

Cho felt someone starring at her. She snapped her eyes opened and looked to her right. Cho jumped:

"Hi," said a familiar girl. Cho smiled faintly at her. Cho couldn't believe her eyes! It was Hermione Granger. 

"I hope I didn't scare you, I just didn't want to disturb you, you looked so peaceful," she said 

"I've never seen you around here before" Cho said trying to put Cedric out of her mind.

" Well we just moved in," Hermione smiled. "You know in all our years together, we had never really introduced?" Cho could tell Hermione was being as nice as she possibly could because of Cedric.

"Yeah, I'm Cho," she said looking at her. She was in her Pjs too. The Hermione sat down next to Cho and Cho noticed that the rock she sat on was the same size as hers was.

"I'm Hermione," Hermione smiled they know each other but not formally."I was hoping to meet friends that lived near me. " Hermione said cheerfully. Cho nodded friendly.

"Yeah, you want some lunch?" Hermione asked cheerfully to try to get Cho to talk.

"No, it's all right," Cho answered watching a tree-flower fell into the lake. Cho watched as the water rippled and the flower spun and water finally filled its insides. The flower went under. 

"Well I do," Hermione said standing up. "Do you want to come?" Hermione asked Cho. Cho could tell that Hermione was hoping once she saw the food she'd change her mind. Cho appreciated her hospitality. Cho nodded and stood up too. Hermione lead the way to her house, it was on the right side of Cho's house, right next door.

"That's cool, we are right next door," Cho said trying to make conversation.

Hermione nodded. Hermione showed her in and Cho saw a women looking through boxes. 

"Mom, this is Cho, she goes to Hogwarts and lives next door!" Hermione said over the rummaging.

Hermione's mom stood up she wasn't too tall and she had cinnamon eyes. You could tell that she had Hermione's hair. She had cut it short to her chin and layered it to her shoulders Cho could tell she used straightening substance in it. 

"Hi, I'm Ivy," She said holding out her hand. Cho smiled and shook her hand. Hermione keep walking and Cho followed to the kitchen. It was very spaceful and blue. Cho smiled at the sunlight pouring in through the windows. It wasn't fully unpacked yet but it still looked homey. Cho's house style was more modern and magical not like Hermione's whose was quaint and friendly. Hermione walked over to the fridge and pulled it open. She took out a bubbly, brown drink in a bottle labeled, Pepsi. It looked refreshing but gross to Cho. Hermione pulled out two glass and handed it one to Cho Hermione poured herself some Pepsi and Cho some. Cho just starred at it. Hermione gulped it.

"I missed soda when I was at Hogwarts," Hermione said plainly.

""What-what is it?" Cho asked trying not to sound rude.

Hermione paused then said, "Well, it's Pepsi, a kind of Soda, it's good try it!" " Hermione smiled then said, "its carbonated, well sugar"

Cho put the glass to her lips and drank it. It was good; she never really had a carbonated drink before.

"It's good," Cho smiled at Hermione. They sat down while Hermione pulled out what she called chips. They ate and talked a bit until Hermione said,

"Uh.. so how you getting along? … you know Cedric," Hermione whispered his name softly.

* * *

Ok check it out next chapter!!!!!!! It gets better!!!!


End file.
